Episodio 9: Alianza
Este es el noveno episodio de Gundam 00 Seed Destiny. Sinopsis Fecha: 10 de octubre del 76 EC Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Habían pasado 2 días desde la caída de todos los fragmentos de Junius Seven a la Tierra. Los 3 bloques habían empezado a reconstruir las áreas afectadas y garantizando la seguridad de los Elevadores Orbitales. De momento han muerto mucha gente por todas partes del globo y otras han desaparecido durante el desastre, pero varias agencias estaban haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlas y prevenir desastres naturales. En Orb, parecía que era la única nación que no había sufrido muchos daños en las ciudades y todo estaba en calma como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo. Saji iba caminando hacia la derecha de su habitación del apartamento para visitar a Setsuna. El estaba preocupado, ya que no le había visto desde el incidente de Junius Seven. No sabía donde estaba ni había podido contacta con el (ya que no tuvo móvil o no le dio su número de teléfono) El trato de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta, cuando Setsuna la abrió por si misma. Ambos se estuvieron mirando un poco. Saji: Setsuna, que bien que estés bien. (dijo aliviado) Setsuna: Saji Croos- (fue interrumpido cuando vio al chico tenso) Saji. Saji: Sí. Eso esta bien. (dijo un poco alegrado de ver de que Setsuna dejaba de decir su nombre completo) El joven coordinador kurdo cerro la puerta y luego volvió a mirar hacia el mestizo. Setsuna: ¿Que pasa? Saji: ¿"Que que pasa"? (pregunto desconcertado por la pregunta despreocupada de su vecino) Trate de llamarte a tu habitación si te encontrabas bien pero parecía que no estabas. ¿Donde estabas? Setsuna se quedo callado por un momento, tratando de buscar una excusa para explicar su aparición. Setsuna: Estuve escondido en una casa que me encontré mientras seguía lloviendo los fragmentos de Junius en la atmósfera. Al joven estudiante adolescente parpadeo varias veces, ya que no le pareció razonable esa historia, aunque el joven kurdo permaneció calmado y despreocupado. Saji siguió mirando un poco y al final tuvo que creerse la historia. Saji: Ya veo... Setsuna: Por cierto, tu estabas con esa chica "Lousie" en el Elevador Orbital en aquel momento, ¿no? Saji: Oh, sí. La verdad es que pasamos mucho miedo allí. Vimos la lluvia de fragmentos cayendo, parecía como si fuera el Fin del mundo. Recuerdo haber visto también una enorme roca que exploto al entrar contacto con la atmósfera en un millón de pedazos. Setsuna asintió como si estuviera menos interesado por los hechos. Saji: La verdad es que hubo muchas victimas y todavía no se ha registrado el numero de muertos. Setsuna: Estoy enterado de todo. (dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida dándole la espalda a Saji) Saji: Otra cosa. (dijo apresurado, mientras Setsuna se detiene mirando por el rabillo) Me entere de que una nave de ZAFT se dirige hacia aquí. Setsuna: ¿Una nave de ZAFT? (dijo dándose la vuelta del todo hacia Saji) Saji: Sí. Creo que viene con la Representante Attha hacia aquí, y va desembarcar pronto por aquí en un puerto cercano aquí. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio como el joven coordinador kurdo salio corriendo un poco apresurado hacia la salida, mientras Saji deduce que quiere ver el navío de ZAFT con sus propios ojos. Esta era la primera cosa que le llamo realmente la atención a este chico poco sociable. Opening 1: Daybreak's bell Editar sección El opening comienza de golpe donde se ve la cabeza del Exia descendiendo y 2 segundos después se ve el cuerpo entero descendiendo hacia la Tierra, mientras que circunda un Elevador Orbital dejando un rastro de partículas verdes y azules. Título: Mobile Suit Gundam: 00 Seed Destiny. Hyde: Nee, konna (muestra una flor del desierto, mientras la escena se mueve hacia un joven niño con la cabeza gacha sentado detrás de una pared rota con un rifle de asalto en sus manos) Hyde: Katachi sin Deai Shika (la escena aparece frente a la cabeza del niño, Soran Ibrahim, levanta la cabeza y agarra el rifle firmemente con una mirada determinada en su rostro) Hyde: Nagatta no me Kanashii (La cara del niño es sustituida por su adolescencia, Setsuna F. Seiei, mirando impasible, mientras se tumba en el torso del Exia. En esto la escena se va alejando, mostrando al Exia completo tumbado en unas rocas) Hyde: Anata ni nai mo shide hoshiku ayamete mooo (Shinn Asuka, con la cabeza baja mira al teléfono móvil de su hermana, y luego levanta su cabeza para ver a su Gundam Impulse) Hyde: Onegaiii (Kira Yamato camina de espaldas hacia el Freedom, luego se detiene, y la escena cambia frente a su cabeza, quien de inmediato la gira, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro) Hyde: Nomikomare unmei sae (se muestra escenas simultaneas de Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Arde. Luego aparece otras escenas donde salen Athrun Zala frente, con su uniforme de la FAITH, detrás de él el presidente Guilbert Durandal sonriendo. Luego se muestra a Soma Peries con cara pasiva, detrás de ella, el coronel Sergei Smirnov de brazos cruzados. Por ultimo se muestra una escena dividida donde a la izquierda esta el Mayor Graham Aker con su traje de vuelo, y al otro lado a Sting Oakley, junto a Auel Neider y Stella Loussier y detrás Neo Roanoke) Hyde: Shizumisou na umi e to (en medio del espacio se ve varias explosiones, y a partir de ellas surgen el Exia, Virtue, Kyrios y Dynames) Hyde: Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake (Muestra al Gundam Kyrios volar alrededor de un Ascensor Orbital (Muestra Allelujah en la cabina) antes de transformarse en el modo MS y atacar a un CGUE) Hyde: No kane o narase yo (Muestra al Impulse (Force Impulse) girando rápidamente sobre su propio eje con sus armas antes de ser sustituida por Lockon (en la cabina del Dynames) agarrando su arma de focalización, antes de mostrar al Dynames tomar su rifle y disparar al aire.) Hyde: Tori no you ni (Muestra al Blast Impulse disparando sus armamentos) Hyde: My wishes over their airspace (Se muestra al Exia de pie en medio de una ciudad en ruinas con un Elevador Orbital y el Sol (detrás del elevador) iluminando el cielo) Hyde: Mussu sin nami o koe (Se muestra al Sword Impulse con sus lanza de doble filo antes de ser sustituido por el Gundam Virtue gira a su alrededor antes de mostrar a Tieria (en la cabina) antes de disparar sus cañones al Promulgar) Hyde: Asu e tachimukau anata (Se muestra el Impulse luchando contra el Exia, ambos colisionan sus sables, y se muestran las caras de sus pilotos mirándose determinadamente) Hyde: O mamoritamae (Muestra a Kira sosteniendo un orbe rojo en sus manos con Lacus Clyne (frente), con un vestido blanco, quien toma el orbe ahora azul y extiende sus brazos como una luz la rodea.) Hyde: My life I trade in for your pain (Lacus se eleva al aire, antes de transformarse en el Freedom, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, al mismo tiempo que sus alas azules comienzan a brillar) Hyde: furimukazu habatake (Se muestra el puente de mando del Ptolomeo, con su capitana Sumeragi Lee Noriega mirando determinada, y luego la del Minerva. Luego se muestra una escena dividida donde se donde se muestra el Ptolomeo volando al rededor de la Tierra en dirección al amanecer. La otra se muestra al Minerva volando con el Zaku Warrior, Zaku Phantom y el Impulse en su entorno) Hyde: Kono omoi o hakonde (Se muestra a Kira junto con Lacus y Cagalli Yula Attha, en cada lado, Murrue Ramius y Andrew Waltfeld en una ciudad de Orb en amanecer, mirando desde un mirador. Luego se muestra la imagen del hangar del Minerva donde se muestra a los jóvenes pilotos ZAFT, incluido Athrun, mirando a la luz del amanecer) Hyde: Ano sora o tondeku! (Se muestra a los Gundams Meisters (excepto Setsuna) en el hangar, mirando la luz del amanecer. Luego se muestra la cara de Setsuna, tapada por su casco de piloto, cuyo cristal reflejaba la imagen de la Tierra con el Sol emergiendo detrás como si estuviera amaneciendo. Este solo miraba sorprendido) Hyde: Mirai wa dare ni mo (Se muestra imágenes simultaneas de la cara de Lockon con el Dynames detrás. Allelujah con el Kyrios y Tieria y el Virtue) Hyde: Uchiotosenai (Se muestra la cara del Exia con sus ojos resplandeciente durante unos momentos antes de desenfundar su espada láser mientras la escena se alejaba, quedando con una imagen con la Tierra con un Elevador Orbital. El Exia (delante extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con su sable láser y casi toda la tripulación del Ptolomeo. Mientras a la derecha se encontraba PLANT, con el Impulse (delante) tomando la misma posición del Exia, pero al sentido contrario, (por lo que su espada láser se cruza con la del Exia) y delante estaba toda la tripulación del Minerva) Fin del opening El Minerva llego al puerto de Ciudad Olofat y atraco allí. Una vez que el poderoso buque de guerra de ZAFT entro en posición, las cerraduras se deslizaron en su lugar y el agua rápidamente quedo drenado. Cagalli y Athrun estaban en el puente de mando observando como el barco atraco en una guarnición de reparación. Allí, le estuvo esperando 2 personas: el Primer Ministro de Orb Unato y su hijo Yuna junto a varios ministros del gobierno esperando. Unato: ¿Así que este es el nuevo modelo de ZAFT, el Minerva? De nuevo, la princesa ha vuelto al país a bordo de algo problemático. (comento con seriedad) Yuna: Es inevitable, padre. Estoy seguro de que Cagalli no tiene idea de que las cosas se presentarían así. (agrego con orgullo mientras miraba a la enorme nave entrando) Todavía no podemos ocuparnos de la nave, se han tomado la molestia de entregarnos la soberanía de nuestra nación tan fríamente... de momento. Unato: Sí. De momento es así. (asintió estando de acuerdo) Momentos después, Cagalli, Athrun, Talia y Arthur fueron los primeros en desembarcar del buque, saludado por una multitud de funcionarios de Orb. Yuna salio corriendo hacia la Representante rubia, cogiendo por sorpresa antes de abrazarla. Yuna: ¡Oh, Cagalli. Gracias a Dios de que estés bien! Estaba preocupado por ti. Cagalli retorció en las garras del hombre, tratando de liberarse, mientras que Athrun apartó la mirada de la escena. Cagalli: Ah, no, lo siento... (gimió estando incomoda) El Primer Ministro dio un paso hacia la pareja abrazándose por asuntos importantes. Unato: Vamos, Yuna, sé cómo te sientes pero date cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos. (dijo mientras otros 2 agentes de Orb se acercaban) Estas dejando a esta gente de ZAFT incomoda. Yuna suelta a la joven representante rubia mientras ella se acercaba alegremente hacia el viejo Primer Ministro. Unato y gran parte de su entorno inclinaron la cabeza. Unato: Bienvenida de vuelta, Representante. Es un alivio volver a verla por fin, sana y salva. Cagalli: Perdonadme por estar ausente en un momento tan importante. Gracias por tomar el mando durante mi ausencia. ¿Cuál es la valoración de los daños? (pregunto cambiando de tema) Unato: Las áreas alrededor de la costa sufrieron daños por las grandes olas, pero afortunadamente no hubo un impacto directo en tierra. (explico antes de acercarse a ella, en el oído) Te diré los detalles más tarde, en la Administración. (dijo antes de ponerse frente a los soldados de ZAFT) Talia: Soy la capitana Talia Gladys, capitana de la nave de combate de ZAFT Minerva. (saludo militarmente) Arthur: Soy Arthur Trine, capitán adjunto del Minerva. Unato: Yo soy Unato Ema Seiran, Primer Ministro de Orb. Gracias por habernos traído a la Representante a nuestra nación. Talia: A pesar de que fue inesperado y no intencional, lamentamos poniendo en peligro Representante Athha y llevándola lejos de su tierra natal durante una crisis. Además, ofrecemos nuestras condolencias por la tragedia que ha sucedido. Unato: Agradezco enormemente sus palabras. (dijo inclinando la cabeza antes de levántarla) Estoy seguro de que usted y su tripulación estarán agotados por lo que ha pasado. Por favor descansad con tranquilidad. Talia: Muchas gracias. Unato: Dirijámonos a la Administración. Perdóname por molestarte tan pronto después de tu regreso, pero hay cosas de las que te debo informar inmediatamente. Cagalli: Sí, entiendo. Yuna pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Cagalli, tirando de ella con él y su padre. La cabeza de Cagalli gira sobre su hombro, mirando hacia atrás en Athrun. Yuna se dio cuenta de esto y se volvió a Athrun también. Yuna: Ah, gracias por las molestias, Alex. Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando de Cagalli por mi. Gracias. Athrun: De nada. (dijo inclinando la cabeza, sonando cortésmente) Yuna; Puedes entregar el informe escrito más tarde. ¿Por qué no descansas también, por ahora? A lo mejor te pido más adelante que hagas de mediador con ellos. (comento con arrogancia) El arrastro a Cagalli hacia una limusina negra, mientras ella miraba a Athrun, queriendo estar con él, en vez de este hombre. Dentro de una sala, donde se podía ver el Minerva, Setsuna se quedo mirando de pie hacia el gigantesco buque de guerra espacial de ZAFT algo dañado en cada lado. El no quería nada especial, solo observar un poco hacia los soldados de ZAFT mientras reflexionaba su lucha contra aquel Gundam de ZAFT conocido como Impuse hace 2 días, que puso a prueba al Exia. Desde que se entero de su llegada, no pudo evitar ir allí para mirar un poco y pensar si tenía más Gundams como aquel, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de ello. ¿¿??: Eh, ¿tu eres? El joven coordinador kurdo se dio la vuelta para ver a la misma chica castaña amiga de la hermana mayor de Saji. Setsuna: Miriallia Haw. Mirallia: Sí. Tu eras Setsuna F. Seiei, ¿verdad? El joven asintió un poco, mientras ella se acercaba un poco a él. Mirallia: ¿Que haces? Setsuna: Mirad un poco. Ella se puso al lado de Setsuna mirando un poco confusa. Mirallia: ¿Mirar eso? ¿por qué? El siguió mirando el buque haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Mira. Ella empezó a preguntarse si el joven de Azadistán pretende convertirse en un soldado de ZAFT y servir en la nave, pero ella negó con la cabeza, echando atrás esos pensamientos, ya que todavía recordaba lo que tuvo que pasar en su tierra natal y no estaría interesado en unirse a ellos por nada. El sería más o menos como Kira, quien despreciaba los conflictos y no quiso involucrarse en ninguno de esto. Ella aparto esos pensamientos para sacar una cámara de fotos y empezó a hacer fotografías del Minerva. Camarote del Minerva Shinn se encontraba sentado en su cama, reflexionando sobre que después de 5 años en PLANT, había vuelto a la nación donde había conocido los horrores de la guerra y tanto despreciaba a el y a su líder. Sin embargo también era el hogar de su familia y seguiría siéndolo. El saca el móvil rosa de su hermana, lo abre y activa para ver las diversas imágenes de su familia. El sonrió tristemente a estos recuerdos restantes de su familia. Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que hoy era la hora de visitarlos ahora. Espacio Sala de Ptolemaios - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1/Tierra - Órbita Terrestre Sumeragi se encuentra al frente del mapa digital del mundo donde se muestra los puntos de coalición de las naciones que tratan de reconstruir las áreas afectadas. Los principales puntos están en Sudamérica en Estados Unidos cerca del Atlántico, incluso Europa y Asía. Todo parecía ir bien con los Elevadores Orbitales, cuya seguridad había sido garantizado, pero todavía había un esquema en cuestión. Sumeragi: Tal como me lo temí. (dijo mirando el punto que representa Orb) Orb esta simpatizando con la UNION. (argumento un poco) Si esto continua así es posible que muy pronto. (ella se paro para pensar en silencio sobre el destino venidero de los acontecimientos) Setsuna... Sala de reuniones ''' Lockon: ¿Cómo? ¿Orb, esta haciendo una alianza con la UNION para estabilizar los daños? (pregunto algo confuso sin entender la gravedad de la situación) Tieria: Y eso no es todo. (argumento con seriedad) Parece que también esta siendo una alianza militar secreta junto con las demás naciones. Esto tomo algo desprevenido a los 2 Meisters en cada lado del púrpura quienes escucharon la información y esto no les gusto nada en lo absoluto. Allelujah: Entonces, a llegado la hora, ¿verdad? (dijo solemne) Lockon: Sí. Parece que va a estallar una segunda guerra entre coordinadores y naturales. (añadió con gravedad) Allelujah: ¿Cual es nuestra misión ahora? (pregunto curioso llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes pusieron la mirada en él) Lo digo si tenemos que intervenir, me gustaría saber cual sera nuestro primer objetivo. El ambiente se quedo en silencio en espera a la respuesta de Allelujah y finalmente llega. Tieria: Esta claro cual sera nuestro punto de ataque. Tierra '''Ubicación: Base militar de la MSWAD - Estados Unidos - UNION Graham: Entonces, ¿atacaran Orb? Billy: Es una posibilidad. Graham y sus compañeros de vuelo estaban de pie observando a Billy sentado tecleando su portátil donde argumentaba las noticias del estado del mundo tras la caída de los fragmentos. Billy: Debido a la inestabilidad política de Orb sobre la situación, los parlamentarios están decidiendo si colaborar fuerzas con la UNION para reparar la economía, prepararse una guerra contra PLANT o una contraofensiva contra las intervenciones de Celestial Being. (informo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café) En cual quier caso dudo de que ellos vayan a tolerar esto como en Taribia. Graham: Entiendo. (asintió con una sonrisa) Howard: Se nos ha informado que pronto nos enviara a una embarcación hacia Orb para arrinconar una nave de ZAFT estacionada allí. (dijo por casualidad) Graham: Yo también me entere de ello, pero no estoy interesado en eso. (dijo negando con la cabeza antes de entrecerrar los ojos) Lo único que me importa es... Tierra Ubicación: Consejo de Ministros - Ciudad Olofat - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Cagalli da un golpe a la mesa antes de levantarse indignada y poniendo expresión feroz. Cagalli: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Un nuevo tratado de alianza con la UNION!? (grito indignada a los presentes de la sala) ¿¡Por qué diablos habláis de eso en un momento así!? Nada más llegar aquí, ella y los demás ministros del gobierno de la nación insular habían comenzado hablar sobre la organización paramilitar Celestial Being que tanto había preocupado el mundo con sus intervenciones armadas desde Ceilán hasta Taribia. Todos habían coincidido de que es una amenaza para el orden mundial (desde el punto de vista de los parlamentarios) pero para la representante rubia solo tenía que reducir los gastos militares un poco y cerrar a medias los acuerdos con las demás potencias, cosa que los demás no estuvieron de acuerdo. Por otro lado, los demás ministros del gobierno propusieron hacer una alianza militar para una contraofensiva con las intervenciones de Celestial Being para mantenerlos a raya, y también para cooperar contra PLANT. Esta idea dio una sorpresa desagradable a la joven representante rubia, ya que no quiso creerselo. Orb siempre ha luchado por mantener su neutralidad desde la formación de la nación. Su promesa de neutralidad había sido parte de la fundación de Orb. Para dar la espalda a ella, sobre todo en un momento como éste, que estaba mal. Cagalli: ¿¡Acaso las ayudas y dotaciones para rescates no son ahora mismo nuestra máxima prioridad en las áreas más afectadas!? (espeto una vez en protesta) Parlamentario 1: Es importante precisamente por la situación en la que nos encontramos, Representante. (explico con un tono cuidadoso) Además, no solo es con la UNION. (continuo sonriendo haciendo pausa) Es cierto que la UNION fue la primera que la propuso, pero se dirigía a todas las naciones de la Tierra. Cagalli se quedo escuchando un poco sorprendida a lo que estaba diciendo el político sobre la situación y tampoco no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Parlamentario 1: Por supuesto, el acuerdo también incluye ayudas y dotaciones para rescates en las áreas afectadas. Es decir, están intentando unir todas las fuerzas disponibles con lo cual se pueden cumplir más eficazmente. Cagalli: Sí, lo se, pero... (trato de protestar cuando fue silenciada por un suspiro de Unato) Unato: Tal vez esto sea algo que la Representante, puesto que ha estado todo este tiempo en una nave de ZAFT, en este momento no puede entender... El termina cuando puso varios botones de la mesa y aparece las imágenes holográficas donde se muestran los daños de las ciudades, pueblos y comarcas afectados por la caída de los fragmentos. También se mostró a mucha gente afectada y huérfanas sin hogar incluido los niños. Cagalli miro con asombro y nostalgia ante estas imágenes ya que pensaba que no era para tanto. Unato: El daño de la Tierra fue devastador. (dijo con gravedad) Incluso más que las palabras pueden expresar. (dijo con gravedad) Por no hablar de esto. (dijo cambiando las imágenes) Las imágenes de los daños fueron rápidamente sustituidas por las de Junius, en el espacio, con los GINNs sobrevolando y disparando sus fusiles. Los ojos de la Representante se abrieron con asombro al ver las imágenes que fueron dadas en el espacio, pero entonces su asombro aumento cuando vio unas imágenes de los Propulsores Solares en las estructuras de la colonia. Unato: Nosotros, todos lo que vivimos en la Tierra, ya somos conscientes de esto. Cagalli: ¿Cómo... de dónde provienen estas imágenes? Y también está esto. (dijo cambiando las imágenes) Yuna: Por lo visto una nave de la UNION paso por allí y lo grabo todo. (explico simplemente) Cagalli miro directamente al hombre púrpura y de inmediato recordó el tema que le dio el presidente Durandal sobre que la nave de los intrusos que asaltaron y robaron las unidades Gundams eran de la EA y también recordó la explicación que le dio el Gundam Meister del Gundam corpulento sobre la verdad de aquel grupo. Yuna: Pero, PLANT también admitió más o menos que estas imágenes eran ciertas. Representante, usted también pareces ser consciente de esto, ¿verdad? La joven rubia se quedo firme ocultando su desesperación al ver como la Tierra, incluso ellos podrían mal interpretar esto como una agresión de ZAFT, cuando en realidad fue obra terroristas desertores de ZAFT que lo hicieron. Además ella sabía que ellos no sabían nada de la EA, lo que quisieron hacer y lo que van hacer. Antes de que ella podía explicárselo, Unato la interrumpió de nuevo. Unato: También tenemos algo interesante. (dijo antes de presionar el botón de la pantalla) Las imágenes fueron sustituidas de nuevo para ver a los Gundams de Celestial Being: el Dynames, Virtue y el Exia luchando contra otro Gundam (Impulse) Cagalli miro tensamente esas imágenes aunque ya se había esperado que también recogieran imágenes de estas. Unato: Por lo visto Celestial Being también estuvo involucrado en esto. Me pregunto si ellos también tuvieron algo que ver con el movimiento de Junius. Cagalli: ¡No! Te equivocas. (espetó de repente, llamando la atención de todos) Yo lo he visto todo... (dijo enderezándose) se cosas que no sabéis. Yuna: ¿Que cosas? (pregunto con curiosidad, decidido en escucharla) Ella empezó en recordarles lo sucedido en la Armería 1, sobre los terroristas que los asaltaron y capturaron 3 unidades Gundams, siendo parte de la EA, lo que había conmocionado la sala. Ella siguió explicando sobre la identidad de la organización siendo un batallón secreto independiente de la EA, que había sido enviado a espiar en secreto los avances de ZAFT del Proyecto New Millenium, y la posterior utilización de la tecnología ilegal del Tratado de Junius, el Espejismo Colloid para infiltrarse en la Armería sin ser detectados por las fuerzas de ZAFT para atacarlos por sorpresa. Todos escucharon la historia de Cagalli y tomaron cada nota de ello, aunque parecía no estar de acuerdo con ello por dudas. Yuna: Así que el grupo de atacaron la Armería Uno era un batallón secreto independiente de la Alianza llamado Phantom Pain que fue enviado en secreto para robar a aquellas unidades Gundams que nos hablaste e incluso utilizaron tecnología ilegal del tratado para persuadir las defensas de ZAFT para atacarlos por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Cagalli: Sí. Cualquiera diría que ellos fueron los que violaron el Tratado de Junius para declarar nuevamente la guerra a PLANT. No merece la pena hacer una alianza con ellos otra vez. (agregó con firmeza) Los parlamentarios asintieron unos con otros sobre esta información, pero había algo que no les quedo claro. Parlamentario 1: ¿Y como sabes eso? Las demás caras se volvieron hacia la Representante rubia, quien mantenía la mirada dura y dominante. Ella les contó lo sucedido en Junius, sobre la aparición de Celestial Being para apoyar a las fuerzas de ZAFT en la demolición de la colonia. Ella les contó sobre la conversación del piloto del Gundam corpulento con el puente de mando del Minerva sobre que los que movieron Junius con los Propulsores Solares se trata de un grupo de terroristas desertores de ZAFT que no estuvieron de acuerdo con la paz hecha del Tratado y por eso atacaron a las fuerzas de ZAFT por tratar de detener la caída de Junius sobre la Tierra. Yuna: Entonces, ¿aquellos pilotos de GINNs que colocaron esos propulsores se trataban de un grupo de desertores de ZAFT que no estuvieron de acuerdo con los términos de paz con el tratado? Cagalli: Sí. Así es. Celestial Being trato de apoyarnos, no como en Taribia, para detener a los terroristas que trataban de impedir la demolición de Junius. PLANT es totalmente inocente. Gracias al Minerva y los Gundams Meister la Tierra... Yuna: Puede que sea cierto lo que dices. (dijo interrumpiendo a la Representante) Sin embargo, ¿de verdad puedes decir eso a los diez millones de víctimas? Cagalli frunció el ceño ligeramente al darse cuenta que si las personas del mundo entenderán el desastre que habían sufrido por todo esto. Yuna: "Sé que habéis sufrido mundo... ...¿pero debemos perdonarlos porque la Tierra se salvó? Ella frunció aún más el ceño y apretó sus puños con furia al pensar a la gente que fue afectada por esta catástrofe y se preguntaba si iban a perdonarlos de verdad o no. Lo que le realmente preocupaba era que todos recuperaran ese antiguo resentimiento hacia los coordinadores y esto conduciría a una segunda guerra, que estuvo apunto de destruir el mundo como la primera. Unato: Ahora mismo, no hay nadie en toda la Tierra que no se enfurezca cuando vean estas imágenes. Afortunadamente, el daño de Orb fue mínimo. Pero para nosotros ése es el principal motivo para ir con cuidado. (dijo con más gravedad) Los demás parlamentarios murmuraron estando de acuerdo con los términos del Primer Ministro, mientras hacia pausa para continuar. Unato: Sé también que nuestros ideales son importantes. (dijo en voz baja) Pero, ¿con quiénes deberíamos compartir este dolor? Representante, tienes que pensar minuciosamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cagalli se quedo mirando solemnemente hacia el viejo Primer Ministro, quien daba una mirada esperanzadora hacia ella para que eligiera el destino de Orb sobre el camino que debería tomar ahora. Luego ella cambio su mirada hacia las imágenes digitalizadas de los Gundams de Celestial Being. Ubicación: Hotel de Bruselas - Bruselas - Bélgica - AEU La princesa Marina había tenido un mal día en su viaje internacional. Durante su vuelo hacia Francia, el avión se había dificultado por la amenaza de las lluvias de fragmentos de Junius y este se vio obligado en aterrizar en Bruselas y continuar el vuelo cuando el cielo este despejado y seguro para los vuelos. En ese instante, Marina decidió trasladarse en un hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y esperar varios días para que pueda continuar su viaje hacia Francia. Ella había decidido contactar con su país para informarle sobre su seguridad y de paso a su asesora Shirin mediante un video portátil. Shirin (video:) Debió de ser un mal vuelo para ti, ¿no? Marina: Estoy bien... la verdad es que me entro un poco de pánico cuando el avión se tambaleo un poco. (dijo con una sonrisa mareada) Pero al final pareció ir bien. Shirin (video:) Entiendo. (dijo sonriendo asintiendo con la cabeza) Luego de una charla normal, la princesa disminuyo su sonrisa para explicarle lo siguiente. Marina: Me entere por televisión lo que ocurrió por todo el mundo. ¿tu también? Shirin (video:) Sí. Parece que la Tierra ha sufrido bastantes daños, incluso afecto a varias áreas de Azadistan. La joven princesa se estremeció ligeramente al imaginarse los daños que causo a su país y las perdidas de su gente. Realmente lo que sucedió fue terrible... ¿quien imaginaria que unos terroristas harían una cosa tan espantosa? Ella había escuchado por televisión también sobre los responsables sobre el movimiento de Junius, como lo hicieron y con que propósito y se había quedado desconcertada por ello. Marina: Shirin, ¿tu crees que PLANT haría una cosa así? Shirin (video:) Sinceramente no tengo respuesta. (dijo negando con la cabeza) Esos de la Alianza dicen cualquier cosa o excusa para indiscriminar a los coordinadores a su beneficio para declarar la guerra a ellos sin más. Marina: Pero aún así, PLANT no tuvo nada que ver e intentaron impedir que la colonia colisionara con la Tierra. Shirin (video:) Lo se muy bien. Pero... (hizo una pausa para continuar) Debido a las perdidas de mucha gente en las áreas afectadas, es normal que haya un gran odio entre ellos que les impulsara a aclamar a la guerra. Marina: ¿Aclamar la guerra? Shirin (video:) En esa zona, cada gente perdieron a sus seres más queridos; como sus padres, hijos, amigos. Esto es algo inevitable. La princesa se tenso abatida al escuchar de que era inevitable de que la gente se odiara unos a los otros con buena razón, y nunca se entenderían mutuamente por estas razones. Ella le entristecía como va la situación del mundo, ahora se que estaba preparando para una nueva alianza contra PLANT. Ella no le gustaba como el ciclo de odio y violencia se desataba por el mundo por estos acontecimientos. Shirin (video:) Pero... (dijo llamando la atención de Marina) es probable que ellos pongan fin a este conflicto. Marina: ¿Te refieres a Celestial Being? Shirin (video:) Ellos anunciaron que acabarían con todos los conflictos del mundo, y lo que habían hecho en Ceilán era prueba de ello. De seguro que ellos interferirían en cada batalla que venga. Marina: Entiendo. (dijo asintiendo abatida) A pesar de que Celestial Being se considere una fuerza anti conflictos bélicos o los guardianes de la paz, no dejaba el hecho de que lo hacían con guerra y derramamiento de sangre. Ella se había preguntado de que porque razón ellos harían tal cosas hasta estos extremos si al final serían odiados por todo el mundo como su mayor enemigo. La verdad tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. Shirin (video:) Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello. (dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para despertar a Marina de sus pensamientos) Ahora solo necesitas descansar por unos días antes de que cojas el avión hacia París. Recuerda el propósito de tu viaje. Ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de responder. Marina: Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias. Con eso, la joven princesa apago su portátil y se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse hacia una ventana de la habitación para mirar el paisaje de la ciudad central de Bruselas. Ubicación: Estación de Morgenroete - Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb ''' Mientras las reparaciones del Minerva seguían su curso, gracias al respaldo de muchos ingenieros y mecánicos de Orb, empleados de Morgenrote, la tripulación se tomaron un gran descanso dentro esperando a que las reparaciones se terminaran por completo. Mientras tanto, la capitana Talia y su ayudante fueron a inspeccionar las reparaciones de la nave de combate. En ese instante un coche entra en el gran hangar (vigilado por soldados de Orb) que iba siendo conducida por una mujer de 31 años con el cabello castaño, una camiseta amarilla con una gorra, y su coopiloto, un hombre bastante moreno de 36 años. Ellos se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los capitanes de la nave de ZAFT charlando. Arthur: Pero, ¿de verdad que está bien, capitana? (pregunto poco inseguro en su voz) Ella se volvió hacia el adjunto, mientras el coche se detenía cerca de ellos. Arthur: Puedo entender nuestra necesidad de reponer aquí... ...creo que deberíamos esperar con las reparaciones hasta llegar a Carpentaria. La mujer castaña se baja del vehículo y se dirige hacia ellos sin interrumpirlos. Talia: Entiendo lo que intentas decir. (dijo sonriendo hacia Arthur) Además, ¿deberíamos apuntar esto en el registro? La cara del capitán adjunto se tenso y se puso nervioso por la pregunta de su superior. Arthur: No, eso sería... ¿¿??: Pero la seguridad de la nave es más importante que la información altamente clasificada, ¿no? Los 2 se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz siendo la de la mujer de cabello castaño, quien se estaba acercando a la pareja acompañado por el hombre moreno. Mujer castaña: Las naves, especialmente naves de guerra, tienen que estar en todo momento en perfectas condiciones. De otro modo, sería difícil para el comandante, ¿no? Arthur miro con impresión y curiosidad por la extraña mujer que acababa de dar un buen consejo de guerra o algo, cosa que incomodaba a la capitana. Talia: ¿Quien es usted? Chica castaña: Oh disculpa. Soy María Vernes de la Sección B de los Astilleros de Morgenrote. Voy a estar al cargo de la operación. (dijo acercándose un poco a Talia para tenderle la mano) La capitana rubia miro hacia abajo para mirar un poco la mano que ella le tendió y rápidamente le tendió la suya. Talia: Soy la capitana Talia Gladys. Encantada de conocerte. (dijo sonriendo) Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y así ambas mujeres comenzaron a charlar en un recinto elevado del hangar para observar al Minerva en reparaciones. Espacio '''Ubicación: Sala del Ptolemaios - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita Terrestre Espacio... Era todo lo que podía ver Allelujah delante de una gran escotilla que tiene al frente donde pudo observar en silencio la gran inmensidad del oscuro espacio. En medio de la infinita oscuridad se encontraba la Tierra un poco reluciente que flotaba en la oscuridad. En ella, apenas se veía el gran anillo artificial que rodeaba la esfera celestial mantenido por los Elevadores Orbitales. Al Gundam Meister naranja le pareció hermoso esta vista de la Tierra. Se notaba que daba una sensación de paz con solo mirarla. Pero el sabía que la gente que vivía en ella no respetaba la belleza del mundo y habían empezado a derramarla con sangre de otros con sus guerras y conflictos innecesarios. El había reflexionado para su experiencia si los humanos utilizarían a otros humanos para llevar a cabo sus objetivos como armas de guerra para su benefició. Realmente era triste la historia de la humanidad. También estaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Nunca había pensado que la gente fuera hacer algo tan maléfico como hacer lo que quedaba de Junius colisionara con la Tierra matando a mucha gente inocente. El entendía muy bien la razón tras de esto, y eso fue el odio. Fue el odio hacia los naturales que les impulso hacer esto, debido al ataque nuclear a esa misma colonia hace 6 años. Pero eso no daba razón por la que tuvieron que usar ese lugar de culto para las vidas que murieron como un arma de destrucción masiva para destruir la vida y la armonía de la Tierra. ¿¿??: Veo que estas reflexionando tu también. Allelujah no cambio de expresión ni se dio la vuelta para mirar al dueño de la voz, ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Allelujah: ¿Tu también, Lockon? El Gundam Meister verde se acerco a la escotilla y se puso al lado de Allelujah para contemplar la vista del espacio. Lockon: De seguro que tu también estarás planteando sobre la decisión que el mundo haya que tomar, al igual que yo, ¿verdad? Allelujah: Tal vez. Me gustaría saber si ellos también emplearían los mismos métodos que ellos. Lockon se volvió un poco confuso hacia Allelujah, quien mantenía la mirada solemne. Allelujah: Me refiero los métodos que hicieron tanto la Alianza y ZAFT para llegar a esto durante la primera guerra. Lockon asintió un poco a lo que se refería Allelujah sobre lo ocurrido en la primera guerra. Fecha: 11 de octubre del 76 EC Ubicación: Residencia de los Athha Athrun se sentó, observando los distintos informes de noticias en su computadora portátil mientras terminaba su desayuno. Toda la situación era un desorden. El presidente Durandal y ZAFT estaban tratando de disculparse y distanciarse de los terroristas, mientras que mucha gente de la Alianza fueron heridos y molestos por la devastación que había caído sobre la Tierra. Ni que decir, las tensiones entre ZAFT y la EA estaban creciendo. Por el momento, un solo movimiento en falso podría provocar otra guerra. Por otro lado, se había revelado que la organización paramilitar Celestial Being había apoyado a las fuerzas de ZAFT en la demolición de Junius, pero se afirmo que solo estaba tratando de ayudar en la caída de la colonia sobre la Tierra a pesar de sus intenciones. El estuvo pensando sobre esa organización que se comprometió en erradicar las guerras de la faz de la Tierra y parecía que fuera capaz de hacerlo después de verlos por televisión. El estaba seguro que intervendrían en esta guerra contra los 2 bandos hasta terminarla, tal como dijo su supuesto fundador Aeolia en su discurso. Por otro lado recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Kira ayer con sus intenciones de crear un mundo de paz y sin guerras, y es que a pesar de que luchan en nombre de la paz, este tipo de cosas lo estaban contradiciendo. No había paz que podría ser llevado por más guerras, pero al mismo tiempo, Kira también entendió que no había paz en la guerra que se pueden crear a menos que luchó contra ellos con otra guerra. También recordaba haber hablado con el piloto del Gundam azul cuando este le rescato cuando descendía por la atmósfera. El le revelo su identidad como coordinador y nada más, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de ser una organización que se fundo mucho antes de la existencia de los coordinadores, ellos añadieron coordinadores para que trabajaran bajo su causa sin importar nada por lo que sería un grupo donde naturales y coordinadores trabajan en igualdad para esa causa como Orb. Sin embargo todavía se preguntaba que porque esa organización no intervino en los conflictos del pasado. ¿¿??: Athrun. El coordinador de pelo azul volteo la cabeza para ver a Cagalli entrando en la cocina, tirando de su brazo con la manga de su abrigo marrón. Cagalli: Perdona por lo de ayer. (dijo al lado de Athrun) Estuve todo el día en la Administración... Athrun: Tranquila. Lo entiendo. (respondió, dirigiéndose a Cagalli) Dime, ¿cuál es la situación con el gobierno de Orb? Cagalli no dijo nada, pero su cara lo decía todo. Athrun: Ya veo. Cagalli: Supongo que era inevitable que la situación tomara el rumbo que hizo. Aunque no es tan malo como en otros lugares, Orb todavía estaba afectada. (dijo dirigiéndose hacia unas ventanas) Entiendo lo que el Primer Ministro dicen (dijo antes de detenerse para hacer pausa y apretar sus puños en respuesta) Pero "compartir este dolor" no significa que debamos unirnos a la gente que gritan venganza y odio hacia PLANT. (espeto firmemente) Athrun se quedo en silencio ante el razonamiento y lo que sentía la Representante rubia sobre la situación en la que debía sumarse Orb en el conflicto. Ella no quiso esto. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su país neutral a los acontecimientos que vendrían desde que se convirtió en Representante y cumplir con el ideal de su padre. Pero todavía había una duda que responder. Athrun: ¿Que hay de ellos? (pregunto mirando a Cagalli) ¿les hablaste de Celestial Being? Ella asintió un poco al recordar ese tema y puso cara de abatida, y esto fue deducido por el ex soldado de ZAFT. Ella había empezado a hablarle sobre su conversación con los parlamentarios sobre la organización y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo de que se trataba de una amenaza para cualquier interés nacional, pero no les preocupo lo más mínimo a pesar de ser testigos del poder de sus Gundams en sus intervenciones. Ella también les contó sobre la organización que trabajaba en secreto para la Alianza, los que atacaron la Armería para llevarse a las unidades Gundams pero a pesar de ello ellos siguieron insistiendo en cooperar con la UNION. Athrun asintió un poco decepcionado, al ver que la situación del mundo no haya cambiado en nada. Cagalli: Trate de convencer de que no se uniera a la UNION, pero ellos prefirieron compartir su dolor con ellos aclamando venganza. (dijo con un tono sombrío) Ni siquiera les preocupaba lo que podrían hacer Celestial Being en respuesta. Esta claro que pretenden evitar esta guerra a toda costa. (dijo en un tono claro) Pero aún así desapruebo sus métodos y lo único que conseguirán es extender más odio de lo que hay ahora. Tu también piensas lo mismo, ¿verdad? Athrun siguió mirando impasible hacia su novia, quien estaba esperando en silencio para esperar su respuesta. Estaba claro que el también pensaba lo mismo que ella sobre esa organización y sus intenciones de erradicar la guerra, pero lo unico que harían es llevar al mundo en caos, y con lo que estaba sucediendo hoy esto sería inevitable. Él le preocupa de que ellos atacan Orb para forzar a que no se uniera a la UNION a la guerra y mantuviera su neutralidad. Por otro lado no quiso estar de brazos cruzados mientras habían personas manipuladas por las políticas de su padre hace 6 años. Tras una larga pausa de silencio, finalmente el contesto. En construcción... Shinn iba subiendo por las escaleras del cementerio. La mirada fija en la cima, que hacia mucho tiempo que no venía aquel lugar desde que regreso a PLANT después de la guerra. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a visitar a sus seres queridos, pero no tenia ninguna ofrendas para ellos. No tenia nada en las manos. El subió el ultimo escalón y se paro de repente al ver una persona de su edad frente a él. Tenía las características físicas morenas de Oriente Medio, el pelo despeinado, un vestido blanco con una bufanda roja. El también estaba parado frente a el a varios metros. Sin ser conscientes del destino, este era su primer encuentro fuera de las cabinas de sus Gundams: Setsuna F. Seiei y Shinn Asuka. Shinn: ¿Tu trabajas aquí? Setsuna: No. Solo he venido a visitar este lugar. Shinn: Oh, ya veo... (asintió un poco) El joven piloto de élite de ZAFT camino hacia un grupo de lápidas detrás del kurdo. El había comenzado a inspeccionarlas de una en una, con Setsuna mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad. Shinn estaba buscando cual era la de su madre, padre o su hermana. El había inspeccionado la primera fila de lapidas e iba a por la siguiente. Setsuna no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y decidió mirarlo de cerca. Finalmente el joven piloto del Impulse se detuvo al encontrar una lapida con el nombre y apellido de su madre incluido su fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Shinn sonrió un poco, mientras Setsuna leyó la inscripción de la lapida, y lo que le llamo la atención fue la fecha de su muerte. Luego Shinn dejo la lapida de su madre y fue a la siguiente que era la de su padre. Setsuna paso por detrás de Shinn y miro la lapida, quien tenía la misma fecha de muerte que la otra. Luego Shinn dejo la lapida de su padre y se volvió a la siguiente que era la más pequeña. En esta no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente. Shinn: Mayu... El saco el móvil rosa de su hermana y activo su llamada al numero de su hermana. Mayu (teléfono:) Hola, soy Mayu Asuka. Pero perdón, hoy mismo estoy ocupada, vuelve a llamar. Cuando termino la emisión, Shinn vio las imágenes de él y su familia en Orb. Le hacía llorar verlos, ya que era la única parte que les quedaba de su familia. Setsuna: ¿Es esa tu familia? El joven se sorprendió al notar que el otro joven lo estaba mirando desde atrás sin darse cuenta. El se limito a asentir antes de responder. Shinn: Sí. Ellos eran mi única familia. Nosotros solíamos vivir en PLANT antes de mudarnos a este país por que temíamos que nos veríamos involucrados por la guerra y nos obligaría a unirnos a ZAFT mi hermana y yo. Setsuna escucho un poco la historia con algo de interés, y decidió quedarse para escuchar. Shinn: ¿Escuchaste el discurso de Uzumi sobre los ideales de Orb? (dijo intentando ocultar su ira por mencionar eso) Setsuna: No. Yo tampoco soy de este país. Yo vengo de Azadistan, Oriente Medio. También soy coordinador como tu. Shinn parpadeo sorprendido al joven kurdo frente a el, ya que no se esperaba que fuera coordinador. Shinn: Ah, claro, es verdad. Escuche que hay varios coordinadores en distintas partes de Oriente Medio. Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras Shinn se volvía hacia la tumba de Mayu y luego proceder con su historia. Shinn: Nosotros escuchamos el discurso de Uzumi sobre que Orb mantendría su neutralidad y tanto naturales y coordinadores vivirán en paz y armonía en la Tierra de la Paz. (hizo una pausa antes de continuar) El discurso nos conmovió a todos y no dudamos en mudarnos allí. Aquel lugar era hermoso cuando llegamos. (hizo una pausa para continuar) Tenía las mejores vistas y los campos de flores más hermosos. Nosotros creíamos en las palabras de aquel hombre y que mantendría la neutralidad en el país. Nosotros creíamos en la justicia y los ideales de este país, pero... (dijo deteniéndose rotundamente) Setsuna vio como el joven se detuvo en seco mientras apretaba un puño y su expresión cambiaba a feroz. Shinn: La Alianza había lanzado un ultimátum a Orb exigiendo que le dejara utilizar el Conductor de Masas, pero ese hombre se negó hacerlo y dejo que la Alianza invadiera su país, rompiendo su promesa. (gimió con frustración) Nosotros no queríamos guerra, solo queríamos vivir nuestras vidas pacíficas. Nosotros huíamos de Onogoro hacia un puerto y llevarnos a un lugar seguro. Pero al final... (dijo medio sollozar) Setsuna: Tu eras el único que sobrevivió. Shinn se volvió hacia el chico quien tenía una cara impasible. Setsuna: Tu eras el único que sobrevivió, ¿no es así? Shinn: S-sí. (tartamudeo un poco) Yo era el único superviviente. (dijo apretando su mano que sujetaba el único recuerdo de su familia) ¿¿??: Y es por eso que odias Orb, ¿no es así? Ambos jóvenes ladearon hacia la derecha para ver un chico con más edad a pocos metros de distancia. El era el chico de pelo castaño de Marshall. Shinn: ¿Quien eres? (pregunto mirándolo directamente) ¿¿??: Soy Kira Yamato, y soy coordinador como tu. El joven piloto de ZAFT parpadeo un poco antes de asentir a la persona. Shinn: ¿Tu también eres de PLANT? Kira: No, yo solo soy de aquí. (dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos) Shinn asintió mientras Kira se paro frente a el para mirarlo mejor. Shinn: Antes que dijiste, ¿estabas escuchando? Kira: Un poco. Acabo de llegar hasta aquí y no pude evitar escuchar tu historia. El joven de ojos carmesí asintió con la cabeza gacha, ya que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Pero parecía que el joven mayor castaño quería insistir. Kira: ¿De verdad odias a los Attha? Shinn: ¿Y porque no? (dijo rotundamente) ¡Ellos fueron los que nos engañaron! ¡Fue ese hombre que rompió su promesa, dejando que su país fuera atacado en vez de una solución pacífica para el tema. Kira asintió un poco triste, al ver que Shinn no entendía que Uzumi sufrió por la decepción de todos aquellos que creían en sus palabras. El tuvo sus propias razones por ello y lo pago con su vida. Setsuna, quien parecía que el chico castaño no se fijaba en él, decidió marcharse y dejar esta conversación para ellos. Kira noto como se marchaba el joven moreno y trato de detenerlo. Kira: ¡Espera! Setsuna se detuvo al escuchar la voz alarmada del joven mayor y de inmediato se volvió hacia él. Kira: Perdona por haberte ignorado. (dijo sonriendo tímidamente) ¿eres un amigo de Shinn? Setsuna: No. Esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Kira: Soo. ¿Y como te llamas? Setsuna: Setsuna F. Seiei. Kira parpadeo algo confuso al escuchar el nombre del chico extranjero. Kira: ¿Setsuna F. Seiei? Setsuna: ¿Ocurre algo con ese nombre? (pregunto tranquilamente medio ofendido) Kira: Pues... n-no, no (tartamudeo algo nervioso) es que ese nombre es propio de un mestizo japones e inglés, y tu no lo pareces, ¿verdad? El joven kurdo no dijo nada al respeto, mientras Shinn se limito a hablar. Shinn: El dijo que es de Oriente Medio, de Azadistan. También es un coordinador. Kira, quien tenía la mirada en Shinn para explicar un poco sobre el joven, se volvió hacia el kurdo para aclarar un poco. Kira: Ya veo. Vienes de muy lejos. Setsuna se limito a asentir y decidió explicarle un poco sobre el. Setsuna: Llegue aquí hace unos días y vivo solo en un apartamento de Olofat. Kira: ¿Viniste solo? Setsuna: Como seguro sabes, Blue Cosmos ha puesto su mirada en ese país y ha empezado su campaña en ese lugar. Kira: Soo. (asintió algo deprimido) Yo también escuche sobre el estado de Azadistan, debe de ser horrible allí. Mientras decía esto, la chica de cabello rosa estaba caminando por las escaleras de donde vino Kira catando un poco y llevando un ramo de flores en sus manos. En construcción...